Queen of Hades
by cheerlove
Summary: Slutty Sophie gets murdered at a party for doing what she always does, slutting it up, and where does she go? Straight to hell , where she meets the callous ruler of the Underworld Hades. But since old habits die hard, she might as well seduce the handsome devil..:)P PS: My take on the Hades/Persephone lovestory (my fav greek myth) and as always, I put some kink in it #Enjoy


_The music was blasting out of the speakers and tons of teenagers were jumping around to it, with red cups in their hands, drinking and dancing and simply having a good time, and I was in the middle of it. Sophie Givings. You hear the name Sophie, and you expect a good and smart girl, maybe a little shy and withdrawn, but I was the complete opposite of that._

_When the name Sophie Givings dropped, guys turned their heads and girls got angry. Every guy wanted to be with me... be inside me more precisely. And every girl either wanted to be me, or hide their boyfriend from me, because they knew I wouldn't hesitate to take what I wanted in a heartbeat._

_As a 5'6 slim, yet curvy beauty, with amazing assets, a tight round bust and a juicy firm ass, gorgeous thick, long and wavy hair, a porcelain face with almond shaped darkbrown eyes with long eyelashes, a fine nose and plump suck-my-cock lips, I was to die for. _

_I didn't have to take what I wanted, the guys came lining up out of their own free will._

_Of course I'd been labeled as the biggest slut in school, but I didn't mind in the least bit, it's not like it wasn't true...even though I'd rather describe myself as a sensual dame with an insatiable desire for sex._

_I'd fucked every guy in school I'd considered an 8 or higher, lost a few friends along the way. Ups! Didn't mean to screw your boyfriend...haha! And four months ago, our music teacher Mr Powell, a rather handsome teacher in his early thirties had been fired for getting ,intimately involved' with a student. I wondered who had spilled..certainly wasn't me. I don't kiss and tell...and yet I didn't encourage or deny the rumors upon being asked, if it was me. But well..._

_I danced through the party at McKimmel's parents cabin, looking for my fourth screw for the night. I really couldn't get enough of sex, I simply couldn't be satisfied, I didn't understand it myself. I didn't understand what was wrong me...or what I needed in order to feel sated._

_,Yo Sophie, wanna dance with me?' Some asian kid with braces grabbed my ass, downright pressing his cock into it. ,Ehm, no thanks!' I smacked his hands of me. Just because I was easy, didn't mean I'd screw everything with a cock! _

_I squeezed through the sweating and dancing bodies and a little further ahead, I saw Matty. So far I hadn't managed to crack him. He was a good boy...not an asshole, like the other guys who conveniently forgot they had girlfriends upon being with me, but I reveled in watching others sin. And I wanted to watch Matty sin..with me, even though I knew my friend Angela was crushing hard on him, and he seemed to like her too._

_,Hey Matt...' I approach him, putting his hands around my waist as I grind against him. ,Sophie..' He says a little intimated, every guy knew what my intentions were as soon as I approached them. ,Wanna get kinky?' I whisper in my sweet voice, leaning my head back on his chest, caressing his cheek with my long red-manicured nails. ,I...uh...I was kinda waiting for somebody...Angela actually.' He tells me, looking around nervously._

_,Well, Angela isn't here yet...in the meantime...we can talk a little...get to know each other a little better.' I take his hand and guide him after me, giving him seductive glances. ,But first, let's find some place quiet...' I say as I lead him outside the cabin and into the nearby woods, where there were other kids making out and what not._

_Matt followed me silently, he couldn't resist me, even if he wanted to, especially not in my short white crop top and red plaid mini-skirt attire, which left nothing to the imagination, considering I was just wearing a thong underneath. When walking out of the cabin, I see Angela standing at the kitchen with some other girls, and she watches me devastated as I walk out with her Matty. Well, too bad._

_We stop at a secluded spot in the woods. ,So Matt...' I cross my arms, looking at him intently. ,What do you look for in a girl?' I smile at him, as he swallows hard, standing in front of a tree. ,Ehm...she should be nice...smart...' He shrugs as I take steps towards him, pressing him into the tree behind him. ,Uhuh...what else?' I ask seductively as I press him into the tree, my hands coming around his waist. ,Should she be sexy too...' I stand on my toes and gently nibble on his soft lower lips. ,Yeah..' He stutters as I unbutton his jeans and my hand snakes inside his boxers as I grab his dick and he inhales sharply. ,Do you like girls, who know how to take charge...' I whisper, as I stroke his hardening dick. ,Yeah..' He moans as I completely take his dick out._

_I couldn't wait any longer, the burning desire was there again, the craving to fuck...I hump Matty, waiting for the pleasure, the ectasy... and I never get there, I never got there! _

_Matt moaned, making a ridiculous face as he came, probably having the best orgasm of his life, I faked my cries, as he pulled out of me and we sat there on the ground._

_,Wow!' He said shaken, with wide eyes. ,Now I know what everybody is talking about..' He breathes out hard and I shrug. ,Yes, I am a Pro.' I say amused, as I cross my legs and he watches my every move, really seeing my perfect body for the first time, the long endless legs, the toned stomach with that sexy piercing in it...he was getting horny again. ,Do you...do you wanna hang out sometime?' He asks me, now picking an interest in me, Angela was now long forgotten. ,Honey, I don't date, but you can get me a drink..' I say and he scrambles himself up. ,Sure, yeah..anything, what do you want?' He asks me, eager to please me. ,Vodka lemon..' I say looking up at him. ,Yeah, okay, be right back, don't go anywhere...' He almost runs to get me that drink._

_,Huh...' I sigh, looking at my nails. Every time I came so close, but there was simply something missing, to throw me off the edge. Or was it just, that these guys had too little cocks...and three minutes? That was simply pathetic, what was I supposed to feel in three minutes?_

_I tilt my head, to look up at the starless sky, just in time to see a vase being brought down my head. I wish I had the time to scream or turn away, but I just hear a heavy thump, glass shattering and my skull cracks, as I immediately start feeling dizzy and numb as I fall back unto the ground._

_,Oh my God...' I see a silhouette of a girl, with long blonde hair, as the light fades out of my eyes. She looked so much like Angela._

_Dressed in thick black, impenetrable armor, Hades stepped through the dark woods of the Underworld, which smelled like loneliness and death. Dense tendrils of smoke at his feet. With every step he took, he left a trail of ashes and embers. He was angered. There had been a breach in his kingdom, he had felt it instantly. Was there somebody trying to invade his kingdom and dethrone him? He would finish that person in a heartbeat. He wasn't in the mood to be messed with. He was never in the mood to be messed with. Whoever had invaded his kingdom, came in through the Elysian Fields. Did that person, probably another God, really think he wouldn't notice, just because it was rumored the Elysian Fields wasn't part of the Underworld? Well, they were mistaken. Hades was rarely at the Elysian Fields, since there was no soul there, all the souls were in Tartarus, or in other parts of his kingdom. The Elysian Fields was the only beautiful place in his realm, but nobody was ever there, since there was no such thing as beauty in the underworld._

_,Find and destroy!' Hades, in a dark timbre, ordered his three-headed hellhound Ceberus , who quickly morphed into three separate hellhounds, each bolting off ahead of him, with eyes like lava, baring lethal looking teeth, ready to maul the threat. _

_Hades all-seeing eyes locked on the subject of the breach, right before Ceberus ripped it into shreds. ,Halt!' His voice boomed darkly, making the hellhound cringe apologetically, taking a few steps back, with it's head down. It wasn't an it, it was a her. A female._

_Hades walked towards the female lying in the small meadow,a beautiful piece of nature with green grass and flowers, also known as the Elysian Fields. The only piece of nature in all of hell. She was surrounded by flowers and a single sunbeam shone on her, the only ray of sun, that shone in the underworld, making her look like an angel._

_Hades knelt before her and looked at her. He had seen females before, both Olympian and mortal, had even invited some of them into bed with him, a long, long time ago._

_Time surely must have passed, since he must have last seen a female, because if this was the way they dressed now, compared to the cloaks or silk dresses the nymphs clothed themselves with, then he surely was ancient._

_The skirt she wore, if it could be considered a skirt, barely covered her sex, and a lot of material was missing from her torso, what she wore only covered her breasts. He saw the blood splashed on her top, it was coming from her thick dark hair. He turned her head around to see her face, and for a second, his frozen heart lept, he stroked her cheek instinctively._

_She was the most beautiful female, he had ever seen, and she was dying. Usually, dying souls went straight to the more crowded parts of the Underworld, why was she in the Elysian Fields, this could be a trap, but he couldn't let her die, he would heal her, he had to know her, and if she turned out to be trouble, he could still kill her. He picked her up, her head dangling off his arm. She looked so delicate and fragile against his mighty body, as Hades carried her off into his fortress._

_I woke up with a jolt, my hand instinctively going to the back of my head. I didn't feel a wound but dried blood. ,Bitch!' I say cursing Angela. She had seriously tried to kill me. Was I in a hospital? Surely didn't look like it. I was in a big bedroom which looked like it came straight out of the 18th century, with a fireplace, and exquisite furniture made of wood. It looked like a room princesses had in movies. I get off the large bed, which was clearly made for ten people and head towards the door._

_I open it and see an empty and large hallway. It looked like I was in a castle of some sorts. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and golden paintings and everything looked so large._

_I see a set of big double doors ahead and walk towards it barefoot. Where were my Louboutins? _

_I open the double doors without knocking and just step in, looking around._

_,You've awakened.' I hear a deep voice say, a little ahead of me, and my eyes get big and I have to chuckle._

_There was a huge guy sitting there on a throne, dressed all in black. He looked tall over 6 ft and very broad, with a hard and mean looking and yet handsome face, dark hair, and a square jaw which was lightly stubbled. He looked like one-heck of a man, strong, powerful, sexy and dangerous, he was definitely my type._

_,Hello there...' I say already flirty, walking towards him, in my seductive stride, his low gaze was already on my toned legs. I walk up the few steps to his throne. ,And you are?' I ask scanning his interesting face, being lured in by his gaze. He had beautiful amber eyes, like liquid gold or fire. I get closer to him, than I realize, standing right in front of him, between his wide spread legs, the way men sat._

_,Lord Hades, Ruler of the Underworld..' He says calmly, and I raised both eyebrows, not only because he talked..anciently..but..the Underworld?_

_,The Underworld?' I ask incredulously. ,And how did I get into the Underworld?' I ask sarcastically._

_,You tell me!' His calm manner is gone, as he suddenly pulls me forward by the belt hoops of my mini-skirt, drawing me closer to him, his face all up in my face. ,Who are you and why were you in the Elysian Fields?' He downright hisses at me, his finger still looped on my belt, and for a second I'm startled but then looking at that lethal face, I shudder, completely turned on._

_,I'm Sophie..' I bite my lower lip, trying to hide a grin. ,You're lying, what's your real name?' His gaze sears my soul as he clenches his jaw. ,It's Sophie Givings.' I say again non-chalantly._

_,Don't lie to me, little girl, before I lose my temper!' He grabbed my chin roughly, turning it to face him._

_,Okaay...' I give in. ,My real name is Sephie Kora Givings, but seriously, who names their daughter Sephie..right around middle school I convinced everybody, that Sephie was a spelling mistake on my record, that it's Sophie instead...so, I officially go my the name Sophie name...and as for your other question, I don't even know what an Elysian Field is...' I look at the man before me. He stared at me for a second, not able to detect a lie in my words, but also not being able to make anything out of it either._

_He scanned me one more time. Did he want to fuck me as badly as I wanted to fuck him? I bet he had a big cock.._

_,Go wash off all the blood, stay in your chambers until I figure out what to do with you...' He tells me and gets up and I see, he was a whole two heads taller than me, and two me's broader than me. He starts descending down his throne._

_,Wait...' I say as I put two and two together. ,If this place truly exists, if I'm not dreaming all of this right now...if this really is the Underworld..., does it mean, I died and went to hell?' I ask incredulously, looking at him. _

_,Yes..' He says in his deep timbre and vanishes into thick black smoke, right in front of me..and the reality of what I thought was a fantasy sinks in._

_I was killed and landed in hell. Why was I in hell? I had never done anything bad, except for the frequent promiscuity, the occasional lie and some stealing..nothing significant to land me in hell?!_

_Hades appeared in his study, where he looked for the mortal glass. An object he hadn't used in a long time. With it, he could look into the mortal realm and learn the story of every mortal. ,Sophie Kora Givings.' He took the object out and a film played on it, showing him the girl's life. There was nothing special to it, except for one thing. She wasn't born in the mortal realm, she was given to a mortal man, by a cloaked woman to raise and take care of. She grew up a spoiled brat, with no discipline at all, and no respect for anyone, into a young woman with a whorish behavior, up until the moment she was murdered, by a girl so consumed by jealousy, she could be a descendant of Hera._

_Hades didn't have to look twice, to find out who the cloaked woman was. Her birth mother was Demeter, a goddess, he had nothing to do with, but for some reason, she had given her daughter into hiding. He was curious enough to find out why. He put the mortal glass back and walked to the water fountain where he could see the happenings of Olympus, past and present._

_,Demeter' He said her name and her story unfolded. He fast-forwarded to the time she bore Sephie, he couldn't see who fathered her, that part was cloaked, somebody must have put a spell on it. Hades watched Demeter bring her to the Fates, to tell her destiny, the information she got from there, is what triggered her decision to hide her daughter. Hades zoomed into the tale of the Fates and listened._

_,Kore shall be her maiden name,_

_once she's grown, it won't be the same._

_She will be taken, _

_she will be claimed,_

_by the one, who over darkness reigns._

_Death will find her, death will gain,_

_her body, her heart, all the same._

_You can try to hide her, you can try to run,_

_what's meant to be, can't be undone._

_Once in a while, she will return,_

_from the pits of hell that endlessly burn._

_As queen of death, filled with lust and glee,_

_she will be known as Per-se-pho-ne.'_

_Hades listened to Persophone's...Sephie's fate three times. He was the death, it talked about. He found her..unwillingly..their fates were intertwined, Demeter had tried to hide her from him and instead, practically delivered her at his doorstep._

_Persephone..that was her name._

_I wrapped myself with a large towel and stepped out of the luxurious bathroom. I could have showered forever in there._

_,Holy shit!' I get startled by the three young women standing in front of me, when I open the door. They looked like normal women..except for their faces. They had normal eyes and a nose, but their lips were sewn shut. They each bow to me and one of them gestures to the bed, where there was a red gown, 18th century-style lying on it. ,Ehm...thanks..' I say, grab the gown and look at it. It had long sleeves and balloon shoulder pads, a corset that went to the neck and it flowed to my legs. The material was very heavy. _

_I look around for my bra and thong, which I'd taken off along with my clothes, but they were all gone._

_,Okay, so this is definitely not my style.' I say after I put it on. It was way too heavy and I felt too hot in it. I tug on the sleeves and one of the women come to my aid and magically makes it disappear, the other sleeve as well. ,My cleavage is too clothed as well..' I say as she makes it disappear and I can see the swell of my breasts again._

_,And now the length..it's way too long..I'm heating up in here, please make it shorter in the front, it can stay long in the back.' I ask her and she shortens it to my knees. ,Shorter.' I say again and she shortens it to my thighs. ,Shorter.' I repeat and she looks at me carefully. ,Yes, I like barely having clothing on me.' I say, place my hand just beneath my pussy, to show her how short I wanted it and she complies. ,And now the corset...make it tighter, I want the girls way up here..' I say and squeeze my boobs._

_Now it looked like I was wearing a slutty prom dress instead of an elegant gown. One of the girls goes and gets my Louboutins, it's like she read my mind, while the other one, gestures at me to sit in front of the vanity. Now I was getting a free hair-do and make-up too. Hell wasn't as bad, as everyone made it out to be.._

_After I look like a Victoria's Secret angel in a slutty red prom dress, I make my way back to the throne room. Hades was already sitting there, looking like a dark angel._

_,So...have you found out the truth about me...the story of my life?' I ask as I model towards him. His eyes were glued to my body. ,Yes, you're Persephone, daughter of the goddess Demeter, given to a mortal man to raise.' He tells me. ,So..I'm a goddess?' I ask surprised. ,You know my real mom?' I ask him. My father had told me, that I was adopted, I didn't think twice about my birth parents, if they wanted me, they could have kept me, and my adoptive father loved me, he gave me everything I wanted...I wondered how he would feel, if he found out, that I was dead. Murdered in cold blood. Poor thing..and here I was being treated like a princess. ,I do not know who's descendant you are..' Hades lied, as he watched me come up to his throne._

_,Well then...have you decided what you're going to do to me yet...' I asked boldly sitting on his lap, as if it was my throne. He raised an eyebrow. Somewhere in the back of my mind, a voice was telling me, that I was flirting with the devil..but well...old habits die hard._

_,I'm still debating..' His amber gaze settles low on me. ,I know what we could do...' I say my fingers slowly crawling up his chest. I was so very aware that I wasn't wearing underwear, and yet that didn't stop me from straddling this man. I wanted to feel him up._

_Hades couldn't deny the attraction, he felt for the girl. She was making his frozen blood boil and parts of him, he had thought were long asleep rise. The scent of her sex hit his nose. He knew she was wet and throbbing, the heat of her sex above him, was calling his cock to awaken. To awaken and come play. He clenched his jaw. He was curious to see how far she'd go. None of his subjects dared to ever come this close him, they all feared him, they all knew what he was capable off, so they kept their distance, and here she was, unbuttoning his shirt, baring his ripped torso filled with carvings and symbols of the dead and the three-headed hellhound._

_,Wow...' I said stroking his pumped pecs. My blind desire was there again. I needed to have this man. I wanted to taste him. Lick those pecs of his. I leaned my head forward, my tongue already out, when he suddenly grabbed my throat. Not squeezing just yet. Had I overstepped my boundaries? I held his steady gaze as he clenched his jaw again and then he tossed me back._

_I expected my head to crack on the marble floor, but instead I landed in a soft mattress. We weren't in the throne room anymore, but in a dark bedroom, only lit by the fireplace, and yet I could see him clearly, as he hovered over me with blazing amber eyes. His shirt burned from his torso, completely revealing his upper body...and my, my ,my, it was like he was carved from massive stone. Bulging biceps and triceps, ripped and hard everywhere. He looked like a magnificent beast hovering above me, as he ripped open my dress with his bare hands and spread my legs, exposing my pussy which twitched in anticipation._

_I heard a dark rumble go through him, as his chest heaved up and down._

_I grinned as his pants also burned in blue fire, from his body and then I saw his cock._

_My grin turned into a silent gasp, as I looked at the twenty inch of massive meat, as thick as my upper arm._

_Yes, he was a God indeed. Because no human could wield such a mighty sword._

_He rubbed his cock with his left hand, while he stroked my body with his right. His face came down close to mine. ,Still wondering about, what I'm going to do to you...' He snarled in my face and I grinned again. ,I can't wait..' I said, grabbed his face and kissed him. I locked lips with him, my tongue swirling around his, wanting to drink all of him in, when suddenly I felt pierced with something so massive and hard, I froze in my movements. Hades had ripped my pussy open, torn my soft flesh apart, with his rock hard mighty sword. It wasn't a simple penetration, it was an invasion, there was no other word for it._

_I looked down at my belly, I could see the outline of his cock, he was more than deep inside me, he was deeper than humanly possible! I gasped again as he stirred, my pussy instantly clenching around him, getting tighter than it had to be and Hades exhaled through his nose, literally blowing off steam, as I watched hot vapor come out his nose._

_Something told me, I was in for the fucking of my life!_

_Hades had forgotten the warmth of a woman, it had been so long..so very long, so being inside Persephone was like the fire to his ice. She was wet and hot and so tightly clinging unto him, it made him shudder. He looked at the exquisite beauty in front of him, and made up his mind to take her. He would take all of her._

_He grabbed the bedpost and then he really layed into it. He pounded into her hard, with deep, powerful thrusts. Fwap ! Fwap! Fwap! His balls slapping her pussy over and over again, as he rammed his rod into her hard, repeatedly going all the way. Splicing her open with his whole length, barely pulling out and digging it back in , making her shudder and jerk beneath him. ,HUUUUUH...UUUUUUUH...OHHHHHH AHHHH...' She moaned in pleasured agony. With every thrust he was chafing against her clit, making her tremble as her orgasm built up. ,Unh...unh...unh...' She murmers as her whole body tensed up and she cringed her toes. ,AH..HAAAAAAAAA...' She exploded, her torso lifting from the bed and slamming right back into the mattress as her styled hair was now damp and clinging to her forehead. Her blood rushing through her veins. She felt alive, exhilarated and Hades didn't stop, he fucked her right through her orgasm, which didn't keep the second one far way, she whimpered, then screamed loudly as it rocketed through her, leaving goosebumps on her sweaty skin, but he still hadn't come, so Hades kept pumping into her, until she was slick with sweat. He just spun her around and fucked her from behind._

_He was now really horny, as if in a frenzy, never had anyone managed to evoke such powerful erotic emotions in him. He now couldn't imagine not being in the tight heat of the girl whose hips he was bringing downward to meet his. He needed her, like the earth needs the sun to survive!_

_I loved this! I would take this over Matt's ,under three minutes' any time,we seemed to go on for hours. I was being ravished and rummaged mercilessly, my skin stretched tightly around his cock._

_I was being taken so roughly, by this man and I loved every bit of it. Pleasure was all I could feel._

_,I want it in my ass..' I managed to say somewhere inbetween moans and he slipped out for a second, just to slip into my even tighter hole, as he brought me back to lean against his broad chest. ,OOOOOHHHHH...' I moaned for the massive thing, keeping my asscheeks apart. It felt so damn good, I screamed, completely overwhelmed with pleasure, as he grabbed my throat again, his thumb stroking my neck. _

_,You belong with me...you're mine! You're never leaving this place.' He whispered against my ear. I couldn't really hear him, I could only feel, I turned my head towards him, as he claimed my lips, like he did the rest of my body. He roughly grabbed my tits, his nails digging into them, squeezing them and tugging on my hardened nipples, as he hammered my ass and my orgasm spewed abundantly from my pussy to the bed sheets. _

_He pulled out and flipped me around again, so I was lying on my back as he went down on me, licking everything I'd spewed out, ravishing me with his thick tongue, hitting all the right spots, making me cum for the umpteenth time, he slipped in his still hard cock again, plummeting it into my pussy repeatedly. ,OHHHHH HAAAAAAAAADES...' I freaked out, the muscles in my pussy, squeezing at him with all their power as he grabbed my ass firmly. ,AWWWWWWWWRRRRRR!' He roared fire blazing out of his mouth like a dragon, his muscles all tensed and hot lava filled my abdomen, making my whole body temperature go up a few degrees._

_The sight was breath-taking, the whole room was on fire, burning, some places already scorched, and we were lying in a broken bed._

_He pulled out and more hot cum, spilled unto my pierced stomach._

_He stroked the sticky hair out of my face as he brought his face close to mine._

_,Welcome to hell, my Persephone.'_


End file.
